Something in Red
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Inspired by Lorrie Morgan's song 'Something in Red' Hermione and Ron have started their life together. Now they are adding another life to their family of 3.
1. Something in Red

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! FOR THOSE WHO READ 'MARRIAGE BOND' I AM WAITING FOR IT TO GET BACK FROM MY BETA. HERE IS ANOTHER STORY FOR YOU. EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A VERSE FORM THE SONG. I DID RON/HERMIONE SHIP BECAUSE I LOVE THEM AND I HAVE A LOT OF DRAMIONE, SO IT IS RON AND HERMIONE.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SONG!**

_I'm looking for something in red_

_Something that's shocking to turn someone's head_

_Strapless and sequined and cut down to there_

_Stockings and garters and lace underwear_

_The guaranteed number to knock the men dead_

_I'm looking for something in red_

_-Lorrie Morgan 'Something in Red'_

Hermione and Ginny were shopping for the upcoming graduation ball. Ginny was currently in the changing room while Hermione sat on the couch flipping through the 'Daily Prophet'.

"Hermione! I think this is the one!" Ginny squealed from inside the changing room.

Hermione sighed, "Gin, you have said that bout the last 7 you have tried on. And they all have looked wonderful on you."

"I am not looking for wonderful, 'Mione." Ginny said, as she walked out in a light grey dress with tulle skirt the hugged her curves. "I am looking for stunning."

"Well, I think you found it. That dress is gorgeous on you Gin. Harry will die." Hermione said standing up to get a better look at her red headed friend.

"I know right." Gin smiled as she twirled around. "I am going to get this one."

"Good pick."

Ginny stopped twirling and looked at Hermione, "We need to find you a dress still. How stupid of me, we have spent the last two hours looking for me and we haven't even started looking for you!"

Hermione shook her head, "Ginny, I don't need one. I will just wear a dress robe."

"Oh, no no no. There is no way I am going to let you walk out of here with nothing. Come on, there has got to be a dress here for you." Ginny pulled Hermione's arm and pulled her to the dress section. "Start looking."

Hermione sighed, there was no way she was going to win this. Reluctantly she started looking at dress when something caught her eye. In the very back of the rack was a simple red dress. It was strapless and had a bow in the back. "Ginny!" Hermione called.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, coming over

"Look." Hermione took the dress off the rack and held it up so she could see.

"Omigosh! Hermione that is the one! Simple yet elegant!" Ginny shrieked, "You are defiantly going to turn someone's head."

Hermione admired her find, "Yeah, I hope it turns _his _head."

Ginny nodded, "Yes. Now we must find you some lace underwear and-"

"Ginny! I do not need lace underwear!"

"If you don't want to have underwear line, yes you do"

Hermione huffed but said nothing.

The next night was the ball. Ginny and Luna helped Hermione with her hair and jewelry.

"Don't be so nervous 'Mione. If _he _doesn't notice you in this dress then he is mental." Ginny said.

Luna nodded in agreement.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny went to open it. Outside were Harry and Dean waiting for their dates. Ginny looked at Hermione and winked, "See you there."

When they were gone Hermione sighed, 'Please let this get Ron's attention' she prayed.

Walking down to the Great Hall five minutes late made Hermione sweat. She couldn't believe she agreed to arrive late, just to turn a head.

When the doors opened and she walked through them she saw that everyone was looking at her. Blushing almost as red as her dress she tried to hurry over to where Harry and Ginny were standing. Suddenly her heels caught on her dress and she went flying down to the floor. Before she hit the floor two strong arms grabbed her waist. Looking up she saw that it was Ron who had saved her. "Stupid shoes." She muttered while her heart sped up.

Ron smiled, "Well, I am glad that I could be your prince tonight."

Hermione smiled and couldn't look away from his sea blue eyes. After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes Ron asked, "Would you like to dance Hermione?"

All she could do was nodded yes. Holding her hand he led her to the dance floor. Many men woofed whistled and she blushed and hid her face in Ron's shoulders. He held her close and whispered, "That color looks great on you, by the way."

_Looking for something in Red_

**A/N:**

**SORRY, THERE ARE TWO A/N IN THIS CHAPTER. ONE IS THAT I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD REVIEW. TWO: THE LINKS TO GINNY'S AND HERMIONE'S DRESS ARE ON MY PAGE. THREE: IS ANYONE EXCITED FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS? I CAN NOT WAIT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART OF THE BOOK WAS AND WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY WILL END IT IN THE MOVIE WITH YOUR REVIEW. THAT IS YOUR CHALLENGE. **

**LUV YA ALL**


	2. Something in Green

"_I'm looking for something in green_

_Something to out-do an ex high school queen_

_Jealousy comes in the color of jade_

_Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade_

_And a perfume that whispers please come back to me_

_I'm looking for something in green"_

_-Something in Red Lorrie Morgan_

Hermione was soaring! The boy who she had fancied since Second Year had asked her out! She is just giddy with happiness!

Ron and her had been going out for a little over a month and everything was going great. He had told her that he loved her and she felt like this happiness could never end.

Hermione and Ron were walking hand and hand across the grounds when _she _walked by. "Hey Lavender." Hermione said politely.

"Hey Hermione." Lavender nodded, "Hi Ron." She giggled and skipped off.

Hermione shook her head and started walking again but was pulled to a stop. She looked back to see that Ron was staring after Lavender with the look of longing in his eyes. "Ron!"

He turned quickly and tried but failed miserably to look like he wasn't doing something he shouldn't, "Yes, 'Mione?"

"What were you looking at?" Hermione asked with a hand on her hip.

"Uh, nothing. I wasn't looking at anything Hermione." Ron looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, she didn't want to get in a huge fight over a misunderstanding. "Okay, I believe you Ron." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He grinned a crooked grin and they began walking again.

Later that night Hermione was walking to the common room after spending most of the night in the library. She was humming and was thinking of Ron waiting up for her. She smiled and walked faster. Whispering the password the portrait opened. Hermione walked in and looked at the couch were Ron normally would be sitting waiting. Instead of Ron sitting there Lavender was there too. She was lying in his lap as he rubbed her face lightly.

"Ronald! How dare you!" Hermione cried throwing her books on the floor.

Ron started to stand but Lavender held him down, "Won Won don't worry about her. I will handle her."

"No, Lavender." Ron said pushing her head off his lap.

Hermione stood there with tears running down her face. She couldn't believe it. He was cheating on her. "Ron," She whispered.

"Hermione. This isn't what you think. She just needs a head rub because she had a head ache."

"A head ache? Is that the bull she told you?" Hermione asked.

"Er, yeah, that is what she told me." Ron looked confused.

Lavender came out from behind him, "What's wrong Hermione? You mad to see that your man is still willing to help me? That he still loves me?" Lavender attempted to grab Ron's hand but he stepped back.

"Lavender, you said it was just a rub. You didn't say that this is what you really meant."

"Of course not." Hermione snorted, " Like she would tell you that she was planning to spit in my face. I hope you are happy Lavender." She stomped up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ron called but she ignored it.

Up in the dormitory Hermione flung herself on her bed, sobbing. 'How could he do this to me?' She thought, 'I know he said he didn't know but still.' That night she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up she sighed, "What am I going to do to get him back?" she asked herself. Suddenly an idea popped in her mind. Running to the closet she looked through till she found what she was looking for. She pulled out some American Eagle jeans, green top, and some black lace-up heels. She went to the bathroom and changed.

Looking in the mirror she could see that the jeans hugged her curves just right and the top flattered her. It was a sweetheart cut with a little bow right in the center. Simple yet it got the point across. She could get sexy.

Looking at her hair she waved her wand and looked. Instead of looking like a bush like it normally did, it sat in soft curls down her back. She applied mascara and a touch of pale eye shadow. A squirt of Secret Wonderland and Bath and Body Works chapstick finished her look. She was ready to get Ron back.

Entering the Great Hall she could see Harry and Ginny talking to a sad looking Ron. Lavender was down the bench trying to get his attention.

Hermione smirked to when all heads turned to see her enter. Lavender was one of disgust and loathing. Harry looked and nodded before turning back to Ginny who grinned and gave a thumb up. Hermione barely looked at them. Her caramel eyes meet blue ones and held. Ron stood and walked slowly to her.

When he stood a few feet from her he stopped. "Hermione…" He whispered.

Hermione stepped a foot closer, "Ron, I need to know that you love me. That I won't turn around and find another girl in your lap."

Ron ran a hand threw his hair and sighed. He was silent for a few moments, "Hermione. What happened last night was a mistake. I regret it. I'm so sorry. You're the only one for me. The only one for me since Third Year."

Hermione closed the space and whispered in his ear, "There's the silver lining I've been looking for" And kissed him hard on the lips.

_"Something in green"_

**_A/N_: Hey y'all! Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and New Year! Here is the next chapter of Something in Red. Next is the wedding. If you have any ideas I am open to them. I have a few questions.**

**1. Last chapter I asked if anyone was going to see Harry Potter, so this time I'm asking if you think it did the book justice for the first part. I'll let you know what I think in the next a/n. **

**2. Be the first to tell me what Deathly Hallow quote I used from the book and I will either write you a one shot or have you guess star in one of my stories. You pick. **

**3. Reviews make me happy and I'm sad that I only got one on the last chapter...so please=]**


	3. Something in White

"_I'm looking for something in white_

_Something that shimmers in soft candlelight_

_Everyone calls us the most perfect pair_

_Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair_

_Well, the train must be long and the waist must be tight_

_I'm looking for something in white"_

_-Lorrie Morgan_

Hermione showed off her twelfth dress for her mum, Luna, Ginny, and her cousin Claire. This one was Ginny's choice. It was a typical belle gown. She did a 360 in front of the 180 mirrors. "To much," Ginny said. "It looked better on the rack."

"I agree," Hermione said. She still couldn't believe she was getting married to her true love. Something she only dreamed about. Everyone, the teachers, his family, her family, their friends called them perfect, even made for each other. Hermione agreed with them. She was meant to be with Ronald.

"I think I need to find a simple dress. One that suites me." Hermione told the women. "One that seems to glow in the softest of light."

All the ladies nodded and scurried around the shop. Fifteen minutes later Luna found a dress that fit Hermione's description. "Will this work Hermione?" She asked in her dreamy voice.

"It just might." She takes the dress and goes to the fitting room. Five minutes later Hermione comes out and stood with her back to the mirrors. She couldn't look, the dress was perfect, and she didn't want to ruin the image in her mind.

Gasps rang through out the room. "Hermione, darling, it's..It's lovely." Her mum breathed.

"That is defiantly the one." Claire stated.

Ginny nodded in agreement," Mhmm, you said it girl."

"See for yourself, 'Mione." Luna said.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned around. She gasped, they were right. It was lovely. Just perfect. Twirling around she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire, Ginny, and Luna reached the end of the Great Hall. The piano began to play the march. That's her queue. Taking a deep breath Hermione looped her arm through her fathers. "You look lovely, dear." He whispered.

"Thank you Daddy." She replied. Then they stepped out of the doorway onto the aisle, all eyes on her. Unconsciously she ran a hand down her ivory platinum gown. She hoped that they liked her decision to forgo the veil and have a single red rose in her styled hair. All doubts disappeared when she saw the - no- her redhead at the end. Looking at her with a sparkle in his stunning blue eyes.

Reaching him she faintly heard the little wizard ask who gave her away. She felt her father place her hand in Ron's and lightly kissed her cheek. The ceremony began. NO one objected when the wizard asked. Then came the vows. Ronald was first. "Hermione, you are my love. Together we have done what people can't imagine. I promise to cherish and love you every dat. Many say 'till I die' or 'till death do us part'. I say to hell with that, I will continue to love you Hermione Jean Granger long after I'm dead, till the end of time. "

Tears leaked form the corners of both their eyes.

"Miss Granger, your next."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Ronald, you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but since the moment in the girls bathroom, first year, you defeating that troll to save me, well you captured my heart. There were times throughout the years where I thought there would never be _us. _Still I never gave up on a chance. The time I truly new I would love no other man was when you came back. I was and am forever yours Ronald Billius Weasley. For all eternity."

"Now we exchange the rings. Mr. Weasley, you first."

"With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father, the song, and Holy Ghost." He placed a simple white gold band on my left hand.

"Now you Miss Granger."

I repeated the lines placing his wedding band on this left hand.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." The wizard waved his wand and two golden threads intertwined our clasped hands, the unbreakable vow. "You may kiss the bride."

Ron leant down and stopped right before my lips. "I love you." He mouthed. I wrapped my hands around his neck and closed the gap.

**A/N: Links to rings and dress are on my page. Feel free to look**


	4. Something in Blue

**A/N: So here is the next verse of 'Something in Red'. I hope you enjoy it. BTW Hermione is given birth in a Muggle hospital because I want her too. So with that covered, read on: **

"_I'm looking for something in blue_

_Something real tiny, the baby's brand new_

_He has his father's nose and his chin_

_We once were hot lovers now we're more like friends_

_Don't tell me that's just what old married folk do_

_I'm looking for something in blue"_

I cradled the little body wrapped in blue. Tears of happiness make their way down my face. I smile watery up at the man standing next to my bed. Just two hours ago I was cursing his name to hell and back. I chuckle remembering how scared he looked during the birth of our daughter; he had asked the doctor if the birth was affecting my brain.

A large warm hand closed around my shoulder focusing my attention back to Ron. He smiled as he planted a kiss on my temple, "You did great, love." He looks down at our son, "He has your eyes."

"Yes, but your nose, chin, and hair."

Ron laughs, "Seems red hair runs in the family."

A nurse came over to us, "Have you chosen a name?"

Ron and I look at each other. He nods his head at me. I address the waiting nurse, "Yes. His name is Hugo, Hugo Ryan Weasley. (**Ryan is the name of the actor who plays Hugo**)

"Perfect," She says as she writes it down. Looking back up she says, "Your family is outside. Shall I send them in?"

My smile widens, "Yes please."

The nurse nods before walking to the door. Opening the door Grangers, Potters, and Weasleys all pour in to the now cramped room.

"Daddy!" Called a little voice within the crowd. A little girl with bushy red hair ran out from the mob and hugged her father's leg. "Daddy!

Ron smiled down at our two-year-old daughter. "Come on up here Rosie. Mummy is holding your baby brother, Hugo." Ron tells her as he picks her up.

"Hugo." Rose tests the name. He blue eyes widen at the sight of the little boy in my arms.

I shift the blanket so she could see his sleeping face, "Rose, say hi to your brother." I say gently.

"Hello Hugo, "Rose whispers. She slowly reaches out a hand. She gasps when her hand incases his smaller one, "He is so warm."

"Just like his daddy." I say with a warm smile. I look at my tiny family. We look so cozy, happy, and right. I have a wonderful little girl, my adoring husband, and this new life in my arms, my precious boy. This is _my _family.

Ron looks around the room. Everyone chatting, "Come Rosie lets let others view the baby." Kissing me once more, this time on the lips, he molds into the crowd. AS soon as he leaves my Mum and Molly take his place.

"Lets see our Grandson." Mum said holding out her arms. "Oh, he is so cute!" She gasped when he was in her arms.

"He looks just like Ronald did." Molly said peeking around Mrs. Granger.

Hugo opened his tiny mouth and yawned. Slowly his eyes opened. Both women gasped. "Oh, Hermione, dear! He has your eyes." Mum said.

Molly nodded, "They fit him perfectly."

I chuckled, "I'm afraid those are the only gene I passed to him."

"What's so funny over here?" my Dad asked coming behind Mum, "Oh, is the little Hugo? My, he is handsome. And more Weasley than Granger, I see."

Arthur smiled as he came to stand next to Molly, "He is lovely Hermione."

"Thank you." I replied. Suddenly Hugo started wailing, "Looks like someone is hungry."

"Is that him?" asked a very pregnant Ginny. Harry guided her to the side of my bed.

"Yes, this is Hugo." I said, taking him from my Mum.

"Aw, Hermione, his adorable!" Ginny gushed.

"Congrats 'Mione." Harry said smiling.

I smiled back at my best friend. "Thanks you guys." Hugo cries go louder; "I'm going to feed him now. Thanks for coming, I'm really happy to see all of you." I smiled at everyone. Mum and Dad kissed my hair and lifted Rose who gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We are going to take her home with us for the night." I smiled at my girl, "Love you Rosie." Rose smiled, "I love you too Mummy. And you Hugo." Molly and Arthur gave me half hugs. Ginny grinned, leading Harry out of the room.

Once the door closed I sighed, "Okay little one. Hold one." I cooed to Hugo.

A shadow covered my bed, "He is going to have a Weasley appetite."

I laugh, "Just like you."

Ron is silent for a few moments. I look up at him as Hugo begins to suckle, "What?"

"I was just looking at you."

"Oh, do I look sweaty?" I asked.

"No, you look stunning."

"_I'm looking for something in blue"_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HEY! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING NEW CHAPTERS! I WAS CONCENTRATING ON FINISHING MY LAST YEAR OF HS AND WORKING. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE OFTEN BUT NOT ALL THE TIME. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ANY OF MY STORIES. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO STAY WITH ME. SORRY. **

**IHEARTDRACOANDRO**


End file.
